Trust Issues
by DJ DANDY
Summary: Trust has always been an issue for Oliver Queen. After everything he'd been through who could blame him. When someone else in team arrow decides to keep secrets from him, the tables are drastically turned. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS Takes place at the end of season 2.
1. Chapter 1

TRUST ISSUES

Arrow Chapter 1 (Fanfiction)

Oliver Queen grunted in pain as he limped his way down the foundry's metal staircase. Beside him his trusty sidekick, barely holding him the term "Trusty" could be used in ca bit of a stretch tonight. They had been doing a recon mission for intel on Malcom, when it went sideways. An unexpected masked lady jumped from the rooftops engaging them in an unwanted quarrel. Lets just say Oliver didn't like the way his partner reacted. Or didn't. "We're almost there Oliver, just hold on to me," Roy assured his partner. Suddenly they both came tumbling down the stairs. Roy scrambled for Oliver's quiver and arrows while trying trying to pick up his body.

"What happened? It was just supposed to be a recon mission." Heels clicked rapidly as Felicity rushed over to his limp body.

"Digg!" She yelled his name. "It's going to be okay Oliver hold on", She whispered.

Diggle came running, removing his jacket and weapon from its holster. He perched on the ground next to his friend. "Oliver?" No response. "Oliver!" Still no response. "Felicity what happened?" He asked as he began to check his vitals.

"I don't know he and Roy came flying down the stairs, and he ended up like this."

"Roy?" He called out but he didn't receive an answer. The kid was nowhere to be found. He turned away continuing to tend to his friend, relieved to see his pupils respond to the minurature flashlight.

"Shouldn't we pick him up?" She asked.

"No Felicity we don't know the whole story and i don't want to move him due to an unknown injury."

Felicity turned around for a second to see where Roy once sat.

Diggle's voice turned her attention back to Oliver."Go get some water from upstairs and a couple of blankets. If you see Roy upstairs or outside of the club see if you can get him to talk to you."

"Got it". She ran up the staircase.

He needed the blankets not necessarily the water, and he knew Roy was long gone by now. He needed a little privacy to see his injuries, check for any new scars, bumps or bruises. As he began his head-to-toe examination,he noticed one of his eyes were black. His arms seemed fine. He slowly removed the pants not wanting to put any immediate pressure on his back. He took a look at Oliver's now fading scar, grimacing. Flashing back to a limping Oliver just like tonight. His right knee concaving in from mirakuru Roy, his force snapping it like a twig. He lingered there a bit but continued on. Every scar had a story, history to it,and with Oliver you never knew. New stories magically appeared everyday. He wouldn't prude him about them though. He'd tell him when he was ready. That island had become much more than a physical place for the vigilante. That much he already knew. He unzipped the green hoodie, watched as the the blood seeped through the thick t shirt. He rolled the it up for a moment, trying to get a better look. Jagged cuts on his ribs and a medium sized gash ran across his shoulder. The tip of the arrow still embedded deeply into his shoulder. Diggle touched it, making Oliver stir a bit. His ministrations made him mumble incoherently, taking Diggs attention away from the wound and to his face."I know Oliver". He put the shirt down running off to get his suture kit. Felicity came rushing back down. "Digg i got what you asked for". She stopped for a second to look over oliver, his pale face and slow breathing made her cringe for a moment. When diggle took of his shirt it was even worst. Her gasp a sign of that.

"He's going to be fine Felicity, it's shallow wound, no arteries hit or serious damage. Are you going to be okay?"

She swallows and hesitates for a minute."Yeah, let's just help him, I don't like seeing him like this".

"Me either you ready"?

She nodded.

"Lets get to work".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diggle brought the lamp over from the desk to give them more light.

"Can we give him something for the pain"?

Diggle smirked, "You still have a lot more to learn about your boss". He said, snapping on the white latex gloves.

"I know Oliver's stubborn like really stubborn," she used her hands for emphasis " but at a time like this it looks like he could really use it. It's not everyday you get into a fight with a shredder."

Diggle couldn't help but smirk again, this time thinking about turtles."Well it's just the way he is now, being on that island changed him".

Diggle started with the small cuts on the left side of his chest. They weren't deep just a tad above the skin. " Digg can we keep talking so you know i won't," she gagged, "puke".

"Of course just breathe Felicity, I'm almost finished with the small ones." He carefully bandaged them up, moving his way toward the medium sized slit in his shoulder. The Arrowhead still buried in his shoulder, diggle began to probe and insert his medical tweezers.

"You think Roy's going to be okay?" She wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I think Roy is fine physically but mentally he's in just a bad shape as Oliver."

He began to slowly pull the sharp object out, carefully avoiding the surrounding tissue. He remained calm and careful, refusing to aggravate the sensitive area even more.

Once it was out, Diggle began to sterilize the needle and move it to the skin around the wound.

As soon as he began Oliver winced and frantically moved around on the floor. His expression painful.

"Digg-" .John knew he had been through worse than this. Felicity also knew, but that didn't necessarily make it easier.

"He'll be fine felicity" Diggle couldn't make clean precisions with him thrashing around and about, but he wanted to respect his friends decision, so no pain relief.

Felicity grabbed the precautionary needle nearby,and forcefully injected it into his vein. She then brushed his hair, rubbing and soothing the red area.

"When he wakes up just be sure to let him know you stabbed him with that morphine."

"Will do". She smiled. If it was one person he'd be the least mad at its felicity.

The morphine wouldn't kick in till about fifteen minutes from now, so if Oliver was passed out it was due to the pain. Which John was grateful for.

"Annndd we're done". He knotted the black thread, and put the utensils away. Bagging the tip of the arrowhead he threw it on the desk.

A wave of relief washed over felicity. She was finally able to let out the breath, she'd been holding in for awhile.

He was stable for now. They'd watch him until he woke up. He looked more relaxed now, comfortable. A sign the morphine was doing its job.

Diggle and Felicity washed their clothes and hands removing all traces of Oliver's blood from them.

It was getting late. Diggle briefly checked his wristwatch.

"Felicity I can handle him, why don't you go home you look like you're about to pass out."

She held back a yawn. "I'm fine Digg, I want to make sure he's okay."

"You sure"?

She nodded.

"We might as well get something to eat, If we're both staying here."

"Sure, what's open this late?"

"I would kill for a burger?" Diggle's stomach growled on cue.

"The big belly ones?"

He smiled.

"You know, what they should be open twenty four hours or at least have a drive through for nights like these." She said.

"Nights like these?" he asked, as he folded his arms.

"You know those nights where you have to patch up your boss, who's also a vigilante and you haven't eat lunch since four". She smiled, as if it were a typical night. "Those type of nights".

"Better than eating lunch at two with Oliver and I'm pretty sure he hasn't eaten since either". Diggle looked worried.

"I'll tell Carly to take your late night drive-thru ideas into consideration," He added, trying to help lighten the mood.

"So what will we be having, since big belly's is out the window.

"I can go home, I made some lasagna last night, I mean that is if you don't mind leftovers? "

"Diggle the chef?"

"I wouldn't call chef material but it's edible".

"That will do. anything's better than starving."

"Will you be okay watching over him?"

"I'm fine Digg".

"I'll be back with the food, keep an eye on him."

…..

"Felicity!"

"Whoa huh? Oliver?" She quickly adjusted her glasses, totally forgetting where she was for the moment.

"Get Diggle!Ahhhrrgghh". His breathing increased roughly. His hands clenched tightly against his chest.

"Digg!" She screamed.

Diggle shot up, running towards Oliver.

Oliver's head shot back in agony. Eyes clasped tight. Teeth clenched even tighter.

"Let me see, man. Where's the most pain?"

"Everywhere just get me the herbs". He spoke in a winded breath.

"Got it.".

Diggle gave him the island herbs while tilting his head upward to drink. He chokes , struggling to get the bitter medicine down. Then thankfully he passes out again.

"Okay now I'm officially ten times more worried. What was that?" She asked, wiping the fluid from his mouth.

Both hands on the desk he shook his head."Poison Felicity, I can't entirely be sure but I think someone poisoned oliver."

"How do you know?"

"I can't be sure without a blood sample to test. Back when I was in the military, I was stationed a lot of places. Places with a lot of poisonous animals, plants and such. They teach you how to identify the type and some of the basic side effects."

"So what is it and what type of antidote do we need"? She literally jumps into her computer chair, firing up the search engine. She looks toward Diggle but he's stiff.

He turns with his hands in his pockets, his expression unreadable.

They both stared at their friend, silently praying he would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

When Oliver awoke, he heard clicking. Light typing on a keyboard, going at a rather face pace. Felicity.

"Good morning sunshine". She said, without turning around in her chair. Or without ceasing to type for that matter.

"How long have I slept?"

"For a while now, we've been keeping an eye on you. You feeling alright?" She asked sympathetically, while standing in front of him. She quickly wipes her red eyes, Oliver notices them and slowly looks down. Something had made her upset, the red eyes and runny makeup evidence of that.

"My head feels like it's been slammed into the concrete." He holds his head, moving annoyingly from side to side. He shields his eyes. The lighting in the foundry all of a sudden to bright.

"Considering you're a vigilante and all I would think you'd be used to the feeling, or at least have a blast from the past your early hangover days."

He ignores her, to tired for her ramblings today.

He tries to sit up only to have the floor come spiraling up at him. "Woah take it easy". Diggle catches him. He gasps sucking in a short breath of air as the stitches from last night's operation begin to stretch his still healing skin.

Back on the gurney, Oliver nods to assure him he's okay. John hands him a granola bar and gatorade, whilst Oliver holds his head once again. Between felicity's rambling and Diggle's care taking there is just too much going on at this moment. Felicity sits back in her comfy office sized chair realizing his much needed desire for space.

He denies John's generous offer, the snack too nauseating for his non existing appetite. Diggle reassures him, reminding him he didn't eat in seventeen hours or so. He slowly takes nibbles force feeding himself, hating the coily taste of leftover blood and juice.

Diggle gives him a blanket to wrap around his shoulders.

"Thanks".

Digg leans against the desk eyeing oliver.

"You want to tell us what happened." Felicity spins around in her chair.

Oliver cracks his head from side to side. Wincing at the sore spot between his skull and spinal cord.

Diggle and Felicity wait in silence, impatiently.

"Not really".

He takes another sip of gatorade. The taste still bitter, but the coolness being poured down his dry sore throat, soothing.

He hangs his head down low, while tightly gripping each sides of the gurney.

He looks around the room."Where's Roy?"

"That kinda falls into the category of things you necessarily don't want to discuss right now." She said.

"Oliver we don't know, he came to drop you off here and ran for the hills," Diggle crouches down. " Listen man you gotta let us know what happened, you and Roy went to track down to get information on Malcolm and you come back bloody and bruised and Roy disappears. Fill in the blanks for me man."

Oliver almost caves, he said they were a team and they were but sometimes he just needed to handle things personally on his own. John was right though, sometimes he feels like her never left the island.

"Diggle I'm fine, I have to find Roy". He starts to stand. Digg moves in front of him, palms flashing.

"I checked at his house he's not home, and Oliver you need to relax. You can't go out there like this". Oliver sighs.

"Digg's right its not everyday you get poisoned and come close to death."

"What?"

"You may not remember but last night, you were in extreme pain. Diggle thought it could be poison. So we had barry do a lab test on a sample of your blood and your results came back. We found traces of batrachotoxin, which is also found in the poison dart frog. Which isnt suprising hence the name, you got shot with an arrow laced with this type of toxic poison. Barry tried to help come up with a solution but lucky for us we have magical island herbs. "

"Oliver If we didn't have them.." She took a deep breath,turning around in the chair, "you'd be dead.

They all sit in silence for a bit, replaying the last sentence. Oliver slowly took the information in, gripping the sides of the gurney once more.

He grabbed the bag with the arrowhead staring at it. "It was a female".

It wasn't a lot but it was something. Sharing was not Olivers strong suit, but forgetting he could have just died and getting back to work was one.

"Could it be possible that our lady archer is Nyssa, she is the only other one we know." Felicity adds.

"No, the league is after Merlyn. At least that's what Sarah tells me."

"Why dont we just let them know he's in town, they could help us out."Diggle suggested.

"You know we can't, the league is a sort of take no prisoners type of organization. We don't murder anyone. No matter what they've done." His mind goes to Tommy.

"We need Roy to fill in the you need to stay here I'll find roy and bring him back."

After ongoing and arguing for about thirty minutes, they came to the conclusion that Oliver was staying, Digg was going.

"Keep an eye on him". Diggle whispered.

Oliver hunched down into defeat.

He felt miserable if he was being honest with needed to get himself cleaned up. ..and find Roy before Diggle.

"Felicity I'm going to take a shower". He starts to stand feeling more balanced than before.

"You sure you can do that all by yourself", he gave her an uneasy look, and she spins around to quickly catch herself. "Not saying I would want to join you because that would be," she starts to smile a little, "Inappropriate". "But not saying I wouldn't because I'm your assistant and only girlfriend and doing it with diggle" She cleared her throat "Just saying if you need help because of you injuries or the poison and such I'm here to be of assistance."

"Thanks Felicity, but i'm fine."

"Let me guess you knew her from the island?" She says it with a hint of jealousy in her voice. The way she says (Island) implies he had a lot of friends or experiences come back to haunt them so far, which was true. Slade, Sarah, Mirikuru. Maybe not Sarah depending on who you asked. Oliver picked up on her tone.

He stops in his tracks and takes in a breathe.

He smiles. "Felicity I've been on an island for five years plants and animals tend to pop up on places like that so I've been through this type of thing before."

"Right". Then she goes back to typing. She said mentally slapping herself.

A couple of seconds passed, then minutes, than an half hour. She could hear the shower water still running. If helping him take a shower was inappropriate certainly catching him come out of one would be too.

She timidly knocks on the door. "Oliver, I'm coming in please cover yourself". She asked, shielding her eyes.

No response. "Oliver? She opens her eyes. Finally realizing he's not there. She shuts off the water, and quickly dialing diggs number.

"Felicity?"

"We have sort of a problem here".

"What type of problem"

"Oliver-"

"I think i just ran into our problem". He completes her sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He then slowly approached the house crouching underneath the window. Eyes barely peeping above of the pane,he scanned the room carefully and quietly not to give away his position. Entering the open window, he softly eased his way down to the floor. When it became apparent Roy wasn't in the house anymore, Oliver began to look towards the desk and under the bed. Anything that could be of any use.

Oliver kept replaying that night in his head. The way Roy engaged the attacker was mostly on a defensive stand, not mostly that was all of it. He handled her carefully like he knew her. No, like he cared for her. Oliver Queen knew that dance all too well. Sarah, Helena, Shado, Isabel. Tactic was switched, and it was difficult to analyze that person as a target or a threat. Let alone to use deadly force. You had to make a decision and Oliver ended up hurt because of Roy's, poisoned. That night he paused, hesitated, for the slightest second, leaving Oliver bruised. He'd been in the field before with Oliver so the only conclusion he came to was Roy's affiliation with the lady were supposed to be a team and without finishing that thought he knew he was being a bit hypocritical.

Outside diggle feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Felicity, What are you doing here".

"Well you said to keep an eye on him." She came out of nowhere tablet in hand.

"Yeah well at the foundry, to late now." He whispers.

"Shh Oliver's coming out of the house". She points out.

He came out of the house with another arrow. Completely pass Felicity and Diggle.

"Oliver". Hurriedly pushing into his pocket, he

"No need and trying to hide it Oliver we saw it" the poison was making him lose his edge, it was worst than Barry injecting him with rat poisoning and he was seeing ghost.

"Felicity-"

"You snuck out, By the way, how did you get out of the foundry without me knowing. Do you have another secret entry you're not telling us about.

He interrupts her before she talks them to death.

"You would have told Digg either way."

"How'd you know,At very opportune times I can keep my mouth shut".

" Oh really because I'm really having a hard time believing that right now.

"Guy's enough, we have work to do."

"Fine, but Oliver," she points a finger at him. "I am not one of your bodyguards, you do not get to ditch me. No offense Digg."

"Non taken".Now lets see those that arrow." Oliver hesitates.

"We all want to find Roy, but we can't do this if you keep hanging us out to dry"

"Either we're a team or not".

He reluctantly hands Diggle the arrow.

….

Back at the fondry they eye the arrow under a magnifying glass.

"Matches the same one we just pulled out of you last night".

"I don't think that's all Roy has". Oliver adds as he does his one armed push ups.

"It has to be in another place with him, he wouldn't just leave everything lying around. He must have gotten spooked and left it".

Felicity and Diggle eye one another.

Then Diggle squats next to him as he continues his push ups. "You doing okay man, you sure you ready to start training right now, the poison could still be in effect."

"Well if someone wouldn't have hit me with poison or anything i'd feel better, drugs make me sick."

Diggle quickly glances at the blond. "Well either way, if you're not feeling well you should slow down". she quickly says.

"I'm fine". He looks straight breathes roughly, the stitches pull at his adominon but he doesn't stop the pain is a constant motivator to keep moving.

"Diggle sighs, if I had a dollar for every single time you told me that".

"You'd have more money than Queen Consolidated." Felicity chirps in.

Oliver switches to chin ups on the salmon ladder.

Diggle walks over to the ladder to pry more information from him. So you guys go to get intel on Meryln and this lady shows up and starts beating on the both of you. Somehow i find it hard to believe, sure she might be good but against two skilled archers"?

"Roy had to know her, he stood in the middle while we fought. He was trying to protect me and her. We'll know once we find him."

"Well in the meantime Digg you were right, the poisoned arrow we found is identical to the one you you got shot with. Both can traced back to the company **SAGITTARIUS.**

"Malcolm". he spits out with such distaste.

"Well of course she works for him, that's who you guys went after that night".

Diggles phone buzzes and he puts it to his ear. "Diggle".

Oliver's interest grows and he moves closer to the phonecall.

"Okay". He drops it on the table putting it on speaker mode.

"I have to say i thought it be a long time before you would come crawling back for Arguses help." Amanda.

" Amanda, can you ID the women or not?" Oliver spits out.

"Not so fast Mr, Queen I don't give free handouts for intel." Who'd she think she was the Bratva.

He rubs his fingertips together at his side, slightly irritated.

"What is it?"

"You'll owe me. I'll keep you posted, don't forget we know who you are and how you spend your nights Mr. Queen.

"Let me guess, if I don't return the favor, you'll expose me as the arrow. Heard it all before."

He hangs up.

"Now we just make deals with anyone, without thinking things through first?" Diggle ask.

Oliver puts his hand up, we'll deal with it when we come to it.

"Felicity, we need to make another phone call."

"We tried to call Roy already, he isn't picking up."

"Not Roy, our friend at the SCPD. Call Lance and see if he can find where Roy is.

"What about us Oliver?'

"Diggle we go out and wait for the call."

He touches Diggle's shoulder. "Let's go find our team mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's night.A hooded oliver makes his way up the illuminated tower. He creeps quietly trying not to disturb an already paranoid Roy Harper. I mean if he couldn't trust them or atleast him who could he trust.

With his arrow aimed high for any surprises. He finds Roy faced to the window. Red hoodie draped above his head. hands in pocket.

"Roy". he lowers his weapon. "We need to talk about the other night, i don't know what was going through your head. Let me know".

"Oliver!" Diggle yells on the blu-tooth.

"What?" He taps the blu-tooth.

"Roy just escaped out of the back of the building, I'm chasing him on foot".

"What?"

"I just told-" he yanks out the blu-tooth. He aggressively grabs the decoy, and Sin pops out.

"Sorry he-"

"Where is he ". Oliver screams his deadly arrow voice at the teenage girl.

She shakes terrified. "He said he was on his way to Verdant".

Oliver runs down the stairs. He quickly turns on the blu tooth. "Felicity Roys on his way, whatever you do don't let him leave."

"He's already here".

Diggle traces back around to pick up Oliver and they speed to Verdant.

They find a Roy handcuffed to a pipe, sitting on the ground.

"Way to go Felicity."

Roy looks down as they enter.

'How you doing Roy".

"Look Oliver."

Oliver yanks him up, furious, slamming him up against the concrete wall. "Why'd you do it Roy, what aren't you telling me?"

"Oliver calm down, man." Diggle grabs on to Oliver.

He lets go and Roy slides to the ground. "We need answers."

"I know", Roy holds his head.

"I'm sorry i was gonna tell you Oliver, i swear i just".

He looks down at his hands and notices there's a little bit of blood there. Everyone else notices to. and his wrist bleeds to now,

"Come on Roy." Diggle unhooks his wrist. "Let me get a look at that. ".

"We are not done".

"Oliver you have to calm down. You just hurt Roy. Let me patch him up and we will come back.

"No he's-"

"Oliver!" Felicity barks.

He turns his head in her direction. She literally jumps from the cold stare from his eyes, immediately she regrets it.

"At the terrible expense of being arrowed, you need to relax". She states putting her foot down/

"I am relaxed". He slammed his quiver down.

"No your not. You didn't even give him a chance to speak, you just started to interrogate him. Bashing his head into the concrete Roy is our friend. Our teammate have you forgotten that?'

"Teammates don't let other teammates get hurt by an enemy. Teammates don't keep secrets". At that moment he wish he could take it back. He knew what was coming next. There it was again hypocrisy at its finest.

"And how many times have you lied to us. Or keep us out of the loop." He dropped his head down.

"That's different, and you know it."

"How so? "

"I do it to protect-"

"The ones you love i get it. How do you know Roy wasn't doing the same thing as you, you know he does care about you. He is not Slade and him have to learn that sometimes keeping a secret can hurt alot worst then just telling the truth. Or did you learn nothing from you mom and thea. She walks away hoping to help tend with Roy.

Some time pasess and Roy comes out of the bathroom with Diggle. Oliver is sitting down in his chair. Hands on his head.

Nobody speaks not to sure of what to say. They needed Oliver to calm down. Because talking to an angry Oliver Queen was good for noone.

Roy walks up to oliver, though he stands a few feet away.

"Look oliver I,-"

"Come on Roy". He walks into the training mat and Roy follows. His head held high.

Felicity and Diggle are about to say something but Oliver assures them it'll be okay. Diggle understands and nod's. Felicity points an index finger in Oliver's face before exiting, warning him.

He nods too, a little scared of the nerdy blond.

Roy's a little Jumpy not sure of what to expect from him mentor, guessing a hard training session is in the works.

They remove their shirts a normal routine leading up to training.

Oliver picks up a bamboo stick and tosses one at him. Roy moves quickly and swiftly defending himself as a large crackle of sticks coming together throws them into motion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the dance goes on,Roy is winning. He is getting oliver on defensive stand. His back is now pressed hard against the concrete wall. Not for long though, oliver fights back with a small smirk on his face making Roy regret it. Roy can barely keep up as oliver speeds up the tempo with the accuracy of his his swings, he even hits roy on the leg. He stumbles unbalanced a result of the stinging pain.. An unfocused Roy frustratingly swings ruthlessly against his mentor. Oliver still dodges his swings making it look undoubtedly easy.

"What's the matter Roy".

He ignores him, still relying on the method of wildly swinging anywhere. Sweat slowly begins to drip from his brow.

"Why didn't you think you could trust me? You could have told me anything. Roy we're partners, guess I was wrong".

Roy hits back. Still no reply.

Oliver cuts him off with a swift fist to his ribs. He coughs when the air is forced out of his lungs. Trying to regain balance and focus he grabs on to Oliver's side pulling downward at his still healing stitches. He pushes him off immediately going back to fight mode.

Oliver continues to add insult to each injury as he had has on the ropes and then he takes a step further into dangerous territory.

"What I don't get is how you know her. Who is she Roy, Seemed like you moved on from Thea pretty fast she left a couple months ago? Was she even important to you?"

That was it, Roy stabbed hard and fast and directly hits Oliver on his nose. He instantly starts to bleed. the crimson quickly seeping onto his chest

Oliver ignores the pain rushing Roy up against the wall, a reversal from when the started. The stick pressed firmly against his chest, his palms pressing against the bamboo.

"I care about her okay!" He yells pushing oliver back. He shouts and points at Oliver. "Thea is everything to me. How dare you, you don't even know-" His voice falters, trembles even, as the tears start to stream down his bruised face. He slides down the concrete wall slowly. A sign of surrender. This fight was over.

Oliver was a bit confused, when had this conversation turn into something about his little sister. He mentioned her but only to get Roy to talk about the masked lady. He knew it was a soft spot for Roy yes, even for him at times to but she left over seven months ago. Even if he didn't trust Malcom he trusted Thea. He knew he needed to back off of Roy but he couldn't. He needed answers.

" Roy, You cared or do you still care. I don't care about you seeing other people but not if they are hurting innocent people Roy. Why all the running and hiding you could've told me."

"Because i wanted to protect you or at least your memory. Just until I figured things out."

Oliver sits down next to Roy. "From who or what memory?" he speaks calmer now happy, he made progress.

He stays quiet trying to hide the drying streaks of tears that came down.

"Come on Roy just you and Me, let me know what's going on so I can help you".

"It's not that simple." He takes a deep breathe and looks up, the lights reflect off of his still puffy eyes.

"Yes it is, you're making it complicated."

He waited for a second, trying to decide if he would tell him or not.

"Thea".

"What about her". For the last time what did she have to do w

"That's who attacked us on the rooftops that night."

There is an intense silence blanketing the room Oliver want's to hit something, instead his fingers at his side twitch.

He shakes his head quickly not wanting to hear another word of it.

"That wasn't her." Oliver said so surely.

" I know she's your sister but trust me I really think it is".

"You think or you know," he let out a breathe "and as far as trusting you on this I can't, you didnt give me that same courtesy ." Oliver stands and slides both hands on the back of his neck.

I Roy doesn't back down."I know call me crazy, but during the quake it was something she said to me. The other night she said it again".

"What was that?"

"She said _**(I guess i have wicked aim)."**_ Right then and there i knew it was her".


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Stop".

"Oliver".

"Stop Roy, this isn't Thea. You can't believe that one statement can ID the female archer." He grips the bamboo stick.

"I understand that but we can't forget who we were chasing after that night and who he is to her. I'm not saying I'm right, I'm just saying it's a lead we should start looking into."

"I know you don't want to believe it but the arrows were purchased from the

same company Malcolm purchased his from, about a year ago. The poisoned arrow matching the same one from Roy's house". The blonde IT adds in.

They both turn around to see the other half of the team come in. Roy repeatedly wipes his face refusing to let the rest of team realize what happened here a minute ago.

"Don't worry we didn't hear too much of your hero side-kick bonding chatter." She says, taking in the sight of their bruised faces.

Oliver sits down in the chair. His nose still bloody. Diggle notices and gets ready to fix it.

He stops Diggle getting ready to speak.

"We still have some time, to have Waller ID the women".

"The-"

"I know Roy but we have to be sure. Even if it is ", he breathes out for a second. "Her we still need help trying tracking her. Argus is our best shot." They're the first to know how we spent their nights before anyone else. He couldnt ask the Bratva. They wanted nothing to do with him after that stunt he pulled. It didn't matter Oliver knew that this couldn't be Thea. He wanted to go a second round with Roy for him even thinking it.

"Just trust me Roy, atleast give me that this time around."

"Fine". Roy hated himself for not trusting his partner over the past few days but honestly, what should he have done just tell him the truth.(Oh Oliver that lady the beat you to a pulp while i stood there and did nothing is you loving warming little sister Thea) How well would that have gone over. Probably something a little better than this. Minus the crying and more bruises. He just wanted to get more information before bringing it full circle to Oliver's attention.

It was midnight, Monday morning. Everyone was tired. Not to mention three fourth's of the team had to be at work tomorrow and one fourth had a company to run.

"Roy go home we'll pick it up tomorrow." Roy nodded still limping a little from the session.

"He'll heal". Oliver smiled

Diggle eyes the rivulets of blood slowly coming down his nose.

So will you, come on chin up." Diggle says as his starts working on his nose.

…..

"Waller said she's sending over some paperwork."

They all gather around the desk.

"So is this her?"

"No."Roy answers too quickly for Oliver's liking.

Oliver glares at Roy and takes the paper from Felicity, but he actually agrees with him when he finally sees the picture.

"I don't think so, she was quick. She's a bit too wide to move like that".

"So this is wallers game pick and guess, maybe she really doesn't know everything afterall."

"So this is her". The lady was dressed in all black, small but moved quickly and striked hard.

The team spreads out the papers.

Roy sighs clearly stating what he said earlier now with a posture.. his Arms folded.

"Oliver do you remember seeing anything like her up on the rooftop?"

"Roy's right, it's not her". Oliver goes back to looking at another paper.

Felicity types on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?"

"What I'm better at information with computers than papers. What are we back in 1920?"

"Are you hacking into the security cameras?" Diggle asked.

"I thought we all agreed that was a nasty word. I'm just peeking".

They all look at her including Roy. She shruggs and continues typing.

"What about her?" Diggle ask?

Roy gives up and goes upstairs, he needed a drink if they were going to continue this useless conversation.

"It seems like kinky theft is more of her style, not poisoned arrows and knives. Or even arrows for that matter, oh but the outfit is to die for."

"Felicity I had no idea you of all people were into cat suits." Diggle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Mmm and it comes with a whip, seems like kinky little kitten theft is a far better code name."

"Okay can we move on to the next villain." Oliver ask.

"She also seems to have a thing for stealing from playboy billionaires, better watch yourself Mr. Queen."

He leans over to Felicity.

"I highly doubt she'd want a CEO slash vigilante, nightclub owner and with billions of scars."

"No she probably just want to add new ones". She makes the whip noise and gets back to work. Diggle can't help but crack a smile.

"So that's not her".

"No none of them are now can we stop playing around." Roy enters, taking a seat on the metal stairs.

"Roy we have to weigh in our options I know I told you before, that sometimes you can base things of of your instincts, but this is-'

"One of those times." He completed his sentence.

"Roy".

"We can find Thea if we find him. Are we even still tracking him". Roy's wording comes out at bit sensitive staying away from the names, and sticking with him and her.

"Hey, I have it under control."

"I know what I'm wearing to comic con." Felicity cheers. Oliver's a bit annoyed by his partners, this was something serious.

Oliver turns back to Roy. " Let us look up one more paper. One more suspect and I promise you we will turn all leads to her." He still couldn't say the name.

Roy nodded, agreeingly.

"So who's the last person on this stupid list". Roy asked, as he walked down the metal stairs.

"Her".

"Good this isn't her to so can we start focusing on Thea ." He drops the paper on the desk."

Oliver stare's eyeing the suspect.

"You can't be serious". Roy breathes.

"I'm starting to agree with Roy. She Wears cat mask, and uses jellyfish toxin. The toxin Barry found came from plant source. there isn't much more to go on. Her file is blank too".

"It could be her, she has the same body shape same stance. No the poison might not necessarily be her MO but i think we found our girl. She's the last girl on Waller's list".

"Well it's not her, We all agree. Waller might have tried to play us into giving her a freebee."

Oliver felt cornered, he knew it had to be her and it just couldn't be..

"Oliver I know you want it to be her, but that doesn't mean it is." Diggle said.

"Just because it doesn't match doesn't mean she didn't do it, people change." He flattley states.

"Sometimes, they don't I remember a time when you used to shoot black arrows".

He comes to face Felicity. "That was different".

"How so".

"Enough, I'm calling Waller". Diggle puts it on speaker.

"So this is your game, send us on a hunt for a wild goose chase, none of them are the lady archer. What game are you playing."

"No games Mr Diggle, that would be you, the person you have me searching for simply doesn't exist."

"What do you mean she doesn't exist. They weren't fighting thin air up there."

"She doesn't exist, she's a ghost".

"Your Argus your information is on everyone."

"Well not this time, Id appreciate it if you didn't remind me. She's been hiding under the radar apparently. All I have is your word.."

"You didn't think that was important enough to tell us."

"Although we don't get along, my mission is to protect those within these borders, based on research. Without enough information on her myself I didn't want you guys screwing anything up before we had a chance to get something on file.

"Be careful Waller, it almost sounds like you're about to shed a tear".

"I just sent a video to you, have fun with it. Oh and don't call me anymore, I'll call you when your services are needed in return.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Felicity". Oliver calls.

"On it, booting up the video now."

"It's only a five second video." The video shows her fighting team arrow, shooting a final arrow, disrupting the camera.

"There's our girl".

"She's fast".

Roy rushes over to see the screen, as Felicity replays it once more.

"There's no point in this, we still can't see her face, or have any way of finding her".

" Not all is lost, Felicity loop back to about two seconds, good there now zoom in to the left top corner of the screen." Diggle instructs her.

"The street sign".

"Exactly, maybe it's not just a coincidence they were there last night."

"Felicity can you see who owns that warehouse." Oliver ask.

"Already got it. It belongs to a Joseph Luthor, does that name ring a bell?'

"Yes. He is a bil-

"Billionaire and current owner of LEXCORP. Including Communications, Financials, enterprises and last but not least Technology."

Oliver slowly looks her way. "Sorry when it comes up on the screen, I have to blurt it out."

"What's so bad about the guy being a tech head". Roy cuts in.

"Technology as in weaponry, pharmaceuticals, robotics, hardware and software."

" Otherwise put in the wrong hands, could be deadly". Diggle cuts in.

"So how would we know what was stolen".

"We don't, it could be anything from Bazooka's to zombies".

"A corporation like that would have to have some type of tracker in place for their technology".

"Also would want to contact the police in the local area it was stolen from".

"I'm going to go call detective Lance, to see if we can give him a little help on his missing item."

"Okay, Roy be ready to suit up."

"Oliver can I have a moment ". Diggle pulls him off to the side.

"Sure John, let's go up to the bar."

John pours the drinks while oliver watches, his hands folded comfortably under his chin.

"Oliver you remember why I told you I was here right."

He downs the shot immediately.

"Diggle I know but honestly, she's my little sister".

"She's your sister, doesn't mean she's little anymore."

Diggle puts his lips to the rim of the cup.

"You honestly believe that's her".

Diggle sets down his drink.

"Well don't you isn't that why we're going after Malcom. Blindspots man, you have to look at it from a different perspective."

Oliver breathes, leaning back in the chair.

"Anyway if you think Thea being the archer is impossible you're not ready to go out there."

"I know."

John has to take his shot, impressed by Oliver's rare honesty.

"You may have pushed her away to Malcom, but you can get her back."

"How are you so sure?"

"When Andy was alive, he would always get into trouble. Not on Thea's level of trouble but if he kept going the way he was going he might have been. Anyway if he was alive, there is nothing I wouldn't do to fight for him. The type of man you are, and the type of brother you are makes me think you would do the same for Thea . Deep down they're both good kids, they just got off course."

Oliver takes it all in.

"Look man, I'm just trying to help you clear your head. If you go out there like this, itll end up being the same way as last time."

They both agree, taking one last shot and head down to the basement.

"We have got a major problem."

"Did you find out where the tech is?"

"Almost, it's more what they stole that's the problem." She plugs the flashdrive in.

"It's not just an regular bomb, it's one of the first in its class for nanotechnology. The nanos destroys the victim's cells, imploding anything organic around them. Eventually turning it into dust.

"That doesn't sound good." Roy states.

"That's not it. After its done it explodes by an electronic detonator switch or a timer".

"Something like that could only take out a small selected area right"?

"But a few crates could could bring down an entire block, which is exactly what they stole."

"Do we have any idea where they could be?"

"Yes, almost done. Courtesy of detective Lance. Lexcorp gave him the information we needed, They had their best of the best tracking it down but as it turns out no one is a better hacker than me…. One seventy nine Kingsly road."

…..

"There's a way to the basement from the sewer line, just give me a second to see how long ago the current floor plan was registered under the city."

Oliver crouches down to Roy's level before Felicity comes back on.

"Remember, focus. You are my partner and I trust you. We have non lethal arrows along with the normal so don't be afraid to take your shot."

"What if it comes down to her or you?".

"It won't , now keep moving". His face turns toward the tunnel.

They walked, crouching through the small space only to hit a solid concrete barrier, stopping them to inches from their destination. "Felicity". Oliver whispers.

"Yea".

"There's nothing here but a brick wall, are you sure this is the right place."

"Felicity?"

"Felicity?"

"She can't hear you, signal jammer".

They come together back to back. Red and green arrows drawn, lethal.

"Ahh ahh ah, drop the arrows. My thumbs on a dead man switch, you shoot me, the whole place goes boom. that includes your driver outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Took you two long enough."

That voice rang through Oliver's head, that had to be her. That was it, all his defensives walls came down, and trusting of his instincts followed.

"We didn't come here to fight you Thea".

"Who's Thea"?She scoffed shifting her stance. Weapon drawn, still in her hands.

"You are, you're Thea Dearden Queen, and no mask is going to make me think otherwise. I know you better than anyone else."

Roy takes a baby step and Oliver's hand reaches out to halt him. He looks up at Oliver, eyes trusting, go a step further. Oliver on the other hand, has been quiet the entire time just staring at at what appears to be his sister.

"Well then seem's like we all know who each all are except for you." She now aims the arrow solely at Oliver.

"Maybe we should find out hmm?"

"Thea don't". Roy orders her.

"As if you could stop me Harper". She threattingly walks closer.

"Speedy". Another voice says. As soon as he says her name, Thea goes stiff.

"Malcolm".

"Hello Oliver, Roy."

Oliver stares at Thea. His secret to her out now. Nevertheless he never stops aiming for Malcolm.

"Oh don't worry she can't hear a thing we say. That's how I programmed her."

"You-"

"No need for bad language this isn't even the real Thea. Well physically of course it is,but her mind's gone on a little vacation.

Roy drew his arrow back continuing his aim on him. "What did you do to her?" He looks at her, them back to him.

"She's completely safe". He smiles. "However, how you choose to go about this night will decide if she remains that way.

"Not good enough". His fingers slide back and forth against one another, grazing the bowstring.

"You tell me how to undo this NOW or next one goes into you". Roy meant business.

"Your mentor would let break your no kill rule for me, I'm flattered. However it won't get you any closer to my daughter."

Malcom takes a step closer. "What do you want?" Oliver asked, lowering his bow.

"You tell me, you came here. If it's for Thea she's not here, Now if you could just- Arrrghhh".

Oliver lets the arrow fly, dealing a non lethal blow to his shoulder. He came here for the mission but no way would he be leaving without his sister.

Malcom still hunched over, forcefully pulls the arrow out. Throwing it to the floor.

"I tried to let you guys live, but you wanted to test my patience, Thea you know what to do."

Almost animated Thea comes back to life, this time hitting them both quickly with tranquilizers.

"Nighty night boys".

…..

Oliver wakes up. His vision a bit unfocused.

"Oliver". Roy whispers

"Yeah".

"You okay"

"Im fine, how about you?"

"Good."

A generator comes on, and Oliver quickly remembers his surroundings. Thea, Malcom, Roy. Last year when Malcom held him hostage, This was the same exact same place.

He was sitting upward in a chair,His hands were behind his back securely. He struggles to break free, only to be disappointed.

"Oliver save you strength it's pointless, I've already tried."

"So this is it for you, The hooded vigilante and his sidekick." Malcom comes into view, his shoulder bandaged. His hands in his pocket.

"Our hero of star city. Dreams of saving a dying city but yet you can't even save your own sister, you should've just ran when I gave you the chance".

"If you're going to kill us please do it, I can't stand to hear you speak anymore." Roy says.

"Mr. Harper the grownups are speaking,why don't you keep quiet before I find more technical way I torture you." He pulls out a syringe. Roy looks away.

"Why the bombs at the Lexcorp warehouse, what are you planning to do. Why steal them". Oliver says. If He was going to die he wanted answers. It would also take the attention off Roy".

"Why not? I could sell them, destroy them for the greater good for mankind".

"I don't see you doing either."

"Guess you'll never know, seeing as how you failed to stop me."

Behind his back Oliver slow starts to cut the rope using his minature dagger on his arm guard. They took his main weapon but with this Oliver had more than enough to accommodate his escape.

Roy sees Oliver's wrist start to bleed, he registers what's going on and speaks to keep Malcom talking, keep him busy from noticing their escape.

"So why keep Thea around for this, isn't this something you could do on your own, instead of dragging an innocent girl into this."

"If it's one thing I learned it's that no one's innocent. She wanted to learn how to never be hurt again. She came willingly, she knew the risk. All I did was bend her and mold her into a better person."

"You took away her free will, you brainwashed her you're sick." Oliver spits at him.

"Me SICK! No Oliver it's everyone else that's sick. Society is the one with the problem! Humanity is a disease."

"So you'd do that to my sister, your daughter just to prove a point." He continues to cut the rope, the cut on his wrist getting a bit deeper with every twist and turn.

"Not for a point for POWER, for control. The leaders of this free world have no clue how to run it. Thea was a necessary sacrifice, as was year was the undertaking, I was thinking too small. I suppose I should be thanking you Oliver. Without failure there can be no success. There are organizations, certain influential positions of powers out there that lurk in the shadows. Something you could never understand, because you like to dress up and play hero, instead of doing what so desperately needs to be done. You take out whoever gets in your way, once I do I will shape and reform this world just as I did my daughter as only I know I can.

He finally breaks free of the chair, charging for Malcom. He instantly pins him down.

"It's over Malcom call off Thea and give up the bombs.

He coughs, having being choked by Oliver.

"Actually I can't do either."

"Give it up"

"The bombs, well you can't stop it after they've been started. See thea, well she's the one who set it for me." He looks at his watch. "She should be starting it on a timed detonation about now.

"So what's to stop me from killing you, if the bombs just going to go off?"

"I said you can't stop it but me on the other hand can and will as long as you let me walk out of here alive and to my airstrip. It can be controlled by a remote transmitter.

Oliver looks at him, trying to decide what to do.

"Its set on forty five minutes, thirty seconds. Make up your mind hero."

Oliver backs up this time the reward not being worth the risk.

Merlyn stands up brushing the dirt off his clothing. "Hero's always have to be so valiant, really it was a no brainer for you. One more thing though, if you try to follow me, I'll have Thea turn you into a pincushion, either she hurts you or you hurt her. So do I make myself clear?" He runs out leaving Oliver with no way to follow him.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay last chapter guys! If you have the time, please leave a review. THANKS FOR READING AND ENJOY CHAPTER 10!

CHAPTER 10

"Felicity we have thirty minutes to stop a bomb. I want you to talk Roy through on how to disable it." He says, as he makes a sharp right turn on his motorbike.

"Oh my gosh, Oliver we were talking and All of a sudden all three of you went dark. Communications were down. What happened?" She takes in a breathe of relief, finally being able to hear her guys again.

"Felicity It's a long story. Remember the nano bombs from Lexcorp?"

"Yes, how could I forget?"

"Well there's one in Central park, Like I was saying I need you to talk Roy through on how to disable it. Diggle's going to evacuate as many people out of the park as he can, the blast radius on this thing is unpredictable."

"Right!And what exactly what exactly are you going to do?"

"I got the easy part, I'm going after Merlyn. If we're going to disarm the bomb, we have got to do it fast."

He says his name again, leaving a worst taste in his mouth than before. He was on a new level of crazy. Even more crazier than before, and that was stretching it. To murder innocent people just to have this sick idea to have a higher position in the world to make it a better place.

He hears typing in the background. "Lex corp here I come."

" Let me know when its done". The typing stopped for a minute, and he heard a deep breath on the other side of the conversation.

"Get Thea back, and be don't get yourself killed".

He hangs up, if he was honest he would probably only be keeping one of those promises. He knew which one it'd be if it came to that.

The Merlyn airstrip was a little ways outside of the city. About twenty minutes away, but with the speed and rate that Oliver was going, it only took ten minutes. It sat on a cliff, where the waves crashed up against gets low on the grassy plains, opposite of the cliff, surveying the strip. It took everything in him he had to wait, hoping his IT girl could get the job done. In the ten minutes it took for him to get there, he hadn't got the call. Until now.

"Yes Felicity, are we all good to go on that side?"

"Oliver we have a problem. As we said before this is ground breaking technology. I've found a way to slow it the timer down, but not for long. Lexcorp boots me out of the system everytime I try to retrieve the data manual . All I can think is that, we try to get the cops to help clear the area and keep it blocked off until Barry can maybe-

" Felicity we don't have time for all of that. Barry has enough on his plate. Can you put me through to

Luthor himself?"

"The head of the company Lex Luther, I can try to get you into his office, but what are you going to say?"

"He wouldn't just take any old call, I'm going to have a talk billionaire to billionaire. Ask him how he feel's about buying into Queen Consolidated. Then once I get through, I'll question him about the bomb."

Not picking up. He had to try again. Too much was at stake.

"Felicity, try to patch me through again."

"Trying," she calmly says.

No answer again. The voicemail comes on, making him grate his teeth. "How long, do we have until it detonates?"

"About sixteen minutes now". Roy answers

"One more time Felicity, put me through again."

"Oliver I don't think that-

"One more time." This was the last time.

Someone picks up this time. A female, not exactly who Oliver wanted but it was a start. He immediately clears his throat, the feminine voice catching him off guard.

"Thank you for calling Lexcorp, my name is Mercy and how may help you today."

"Mr. Luthor please."

"May I ask whom I may be speaking with?"

"Oliver Queen, I may have a business proposal for Mr. Luthor."

"One moment please". The obnoxious holding music comes on and a minute later it was the man himself.

"Mr. Queen."

"WRONG, it's a friend of Mr Queen." He answers,all traces of Mr. Queen gone. He got the hood instead.

"May I ask who I'm speaking with."

"That's not important at the moment, your handcrafted bomb is in star city about to be detonated so you need to tell me how to disarm it."

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to just hand delicate intel out over the phone to a guy with a cheap voice enhancer and bad manners. Be reasonable, Lexcorp designs weapons for the military and more, you could be anyone."

Oliver takes a deep breath, his patience wearing thin.

"You're right I could be anyone be anywhere, but If you don't give me the means to shut off this bomb innocent people might die, then their blood is on you hands and I'll be coming for you."

"That sounds like a threat, do I need to get the police involved?"

He takes another deep breathe, they didn't have much time. This was getting him nowhere, he decided to try to a different approach than normal for the arrow. He certainly didn't deal with one percenters like this, but this was different, Luthor was the victim. Just like everyone else who had the misfortune of coming in contact with Merlyn

"Sir, someone has stolen your property. Does the name Macolm Meryln mean anything to you?"

"Maybe it does… he's the guy that almost destroyed Star city correct".

"Correct, and I believe he's planning on doing the same thing, just on a larger scale. He's planted your bomb in my home, now please give me the means to disable it."

"When?"

"Right now".

"Fine, are you into the area?"

"No but I have friends there, you can help them."

….

"Oliver we have disabled the bomb and you sir are clear for take off however Merlyn is not. Roy and Diggle are on the way for back up, ten minutes out."

The helicopter approaches, the propellers sending rippling winds throughout the small area. the grass blew, and the waves crashed against the cliff. It lands and Merlyn and Thea begin to slowly board. Oliver quickly plants an arrow in Malcoms hand. He pulls it out, quickly breaking it in two.

"I'm really getting tired of you putting arrows in me, doesn't matter anyway say goodbye to your precious city". He clicks the trigger, but nothing happens he clicks it again, and again.

"What did you do!"

"I disabled it. Now give it up the bombs and let Thea go".

"No I've waited too long for this," - Oliver cuts him off with another arrow to his thigh,

"Let her go NOW, or the next one will hurt a lot worst." his trigger finger itchy, he waits on malcolm's move.

"Really poor choice of words Oliver". Without blinking he pushes her down, and off the side of the small cliff.

"Thea!" He reaches out for her only to come up short due to Malcolm holding him still into place.

He then gives him a knee to his nose. He drags him to the cliff, positioning him into a headlock to get a front row seat at a drowning thea. Oliver struggles feeling a bit helpless as his sisters cry's out for help. His vision goes blurry, with early signs of passing out,

"Help!" she screamed. She seemed to be in control and out from under Malcolms. That was a plus only bad thing is she was fighting for her life. Out of no where Roy Harper dives in head first to rescue her. Diggle aims his pistol at Merlyn, as he boards the jet. The bullets spray but barely hit him, as the jet takes off, leaving the hero and his team at the airstrip.

…

(A couple hours later at Star city general hospital)

Thea abruptly shoots up straight, breathing heavily.

"Thea its okay I'm here. Its Oliver." He hugs her until she stops shaking.

Roy sits in the corner quietly not wanting to interrupt the moment.

Oliver backs off taking a seat next to her hospital bed.

"Thea." She jumps to the sound of her own name.

"Where am I?"

"Star General, do you remember anything?"

She closes her eyes, as the horrific encounter of her drowning come into her mind.

"Last thing I remember is drowning and Roy coming to save me. The arrow was there, and so was my father. Was Malcolm there when you guys found me?"

Oliver's eyes flash to Roys. "No". He looks down.

She looks at her brother something wasn't right, something was bothering him,she picked up on it.

"Ollie, what's wrong?"

"Thea do you remember anything else, anything else to do with specifically with Malcolm?"

"No, should I?"

"No, no pressure if anything comes back to you, let me know?"

She noded.

"Get some rest."

"You sure you don't need a hospital bed, you look horrible".

"I'm fine, just get some rest, I'll be okay".

They both kissed her on her forehead, leaving the room."

They walk out into the lobby, just then the local news comes on, grabbing their attention.

"This just in Local Billionaire Malcolm Merlyn found with a case full of stolen high tech weapons. The weapons appear to be from billion dollar company Lexcorp. We got Lex Luthor, earlier this morning to issue a statement about the armory stolen from his warehouse in Star city."

" **Hello, as you know some of my property was stolen earlier this week from a local warehouse in Star city, though I cannot disclose any information on what the item was. I just want to thank Star city's finest officers and the coast guard for helping bring this man… this animal to justice. I take full responsibility also for letting my tech fall into the wrong hands. As of today Lexcorp will be providing around the clock security for our remaining warehouses. No more further questions thank you.**

…. (Back at the foundry)

The team downs a shot after a long week.

Diggle pours the shots fast, spilling a little on the bar.

"Lets make a toast, I'll go first to Malcolm being caught and getting Thea back."

"Cheers, to a long week and I second that getting Thea back." Roy add's.

"Here's to nobody dying today, and Lex Luthor calling me one of the most brilliant minds he's come across, I mean even though he didn't thank me today in his press conference, and even though all he had to do is squeeze it in Im-

"Felicity!" Oliver cuts her off.

"Sorry."

"I just want to say cheers to all my teammates especially you Roy, we've been through a lot all of us. Especially this week but we made it through. Honestly if I could go back and believe you when you told me it was Thea, I would."

Roy a little touched by his words replies. "Oliver I should have just come to you, and told you the truth, we're partners and I owe you at least that much."

"Both you guys were wrong, you should have just trusted each other. Like any other relationship, it should be built on trust. NOW the bromance level is up to here" she demonstrates with her hand. "We really need more girls on the team." Oliver and Roy slip away from the bar, knowing drunk talking Felicity was worst than a sober one.

"Partners?" Oliver ask.

"Partners." Roy replies.

THE END

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH I AS ENJOYED WRITING IT! Please remember to leave a review! UNTIL NEXT TIME FOLKS! BE BLESSED AND HAVE A GREAT DAY! #HAPPYREADING


End file.
